warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halftail
Halftail is a big, dark brown tabby tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with patchy fur,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 49 yellow eyes,Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy and is missing part of his tail.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 507 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Sparrowpelt enters the book as a warrior. He is Snowpaw's mentor, described by Snowpaw herself as by having a gruff, deep voice. Snowpaw becomes a warrior, earning the name Snowfur. It is mentioned that his mate is White-eye, and she later has his kits, Runningkit and Mousekit. :Many seasons later, it is mentioned that he has lost half of his tail fighting a badger. Because he has a much harder time staying balanced on trees without his tail, he retires to the elders' den, changing his name to Halftail. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Halftail is a minor character in this book. When the new apprentice, Firepaw, visits the elders' den, Halftail greets him warm-heartedly. :Graypaw tells Firepaw that Halftail's tail was bitten off by a badger, and he hasn't been able to climb a tree since for fear of falling, and not having his tail to help him spin in midair. Fire and Ice :It is stated that Halftail is the first cat to wake up after Fireheart and Graystripe's warrior vigil. Halftail is also one of the cats to ask about the Gathering. Forest of Secrets :Halftail, along with all the other elders, create a bond with Fireheart's nephew, Cloudkit. Rising Storm :His son, Runningwind, is killed by Tigerclaw and his band of rogues in an unprovoked attack. His daughter Mousefur and her apprentice, Thornpaw, were also injured in the fight. :Later in the book, a forest fire strikes. Bramblekit, Patchpelt, and himself get trapped in the camp. Yellowfang and Fireheart travels back from Sunningrocks to rescue them. Fireheart finds Patchpelt and Halftail unconscious, but is unable to save Patchpelt due to inhaling too much smoke. He succeeds in rescuing Bramblekit, who is stuck on a burning tree. Yellowfang grabs Halftail by the scruff and tries to pull him out of the camp to safety. However, a burning tree falls down, blocking their only way out. Fireheart travels to the camp later, and finds that Halftail breathed in too much smoke too, along with Yellowfang, who dies shortly after Fireheart finds her in her cave. Graystripe offers to bury Halftail, and the Clan all mourn Halftail's, Patchpelt's, and Yellowfang's deaths. The Darkest Hour :Halftail is mentioned along with One-eye, when Cloudtail asks Firestar to change Lostface's name, pointing out that they did not possibly start out with those names. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :One-eye:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 410 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Son: :Runningwind:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 467 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Daughter: :Mousefur: Tree References and Citations Category:Elders Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters